


The black sheep of the family

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [37]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: When Casey doesn't know how to move on he gets surprising help





	The black sheep of the family

**Author's Note:**

> Any (please no SPN), any, time to leave your dreams behind

Casey was sitting on the bleachers, sniffing slightly.

„Oh, that shit again,“ Zeke murmured.

The boy looked up, his amazing blue eyes reddened.  
„What?“

„Lemme guess. Gabe?“

Casey pulled the face and huffed slightly.  
„I wish it would be that easy. Yesterday I got the acceptance letter from art school. My dad freaked out and told me finally to leave these stupid dreams behind. Even threatened to freeze my college fund.“

„I don't get it.“

Casey shrugged.  
„He expects me to go to Harvard. Study economics. Like he did. Like my grandfather did. Family tradition.“

„Hm!“  
Zeke eyed him for a moment. Everyone knew Casey was the golden boy who always followed the rules of his parents, of his teachers. A brilliant mind with a geeky love for photography. 

„What are you going to do?“

„Do I have a choice? He never makes idle threats.“

„You always have a choice,“ Zeke answered.  
„Of, course, you can take the easy way and play along. Or you finally grow up and start to fight for your dreams.“

He put a hand on Casey's shoulder and squeezed it slightly.  
„Believe me; it isn't that bad to be the black sheep of the family.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic (Livejournal)


End file.
